1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee, more particularly one, which is comprised of flexible parts so as not to be easily damaged, fluorescent-colored, and adjustable in height to suit the user's need.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tees are used to hold golf balls a small distance above a teeing ground of a golf course for preventing the club heads from hitting the ground to get damaged or slowed down when the golf players are teeing off the golf balls hard with the clubs.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional golf tee 1, which is made of hard plastic materials, includes a hollow insertion portion 11, and a hollow holding portion 12 joined to an upper end of the insertion portion 11. The insertion portion 11 has a cone-shape at a lower end to be easily inserted in the ground while the holding portion 12 has an upper opening, over which a golf ball can be stably positioned.
The above golf tee has some disadvantages, and is not very convenient to use because of the followings reasons:
1. In case the height of the tee turns out to be unsuitable after the insertion portion 11 of the tee is inserted into the ground, the golf player has to relocate the tee, and try to insert the insertion portion 11 into the ground at an appropriate depth with carefulness.
2. Because the tee is made of hard plastic materials, the head of a club is prone to have scratches formed thereon by hitting the tee, which scratches will change the performance of a player for the worse in teeing off a golf ball with the club.
3. Because the tee is made of hard plastic materials, it is likely to get damaged when being hit by the head of a club.